


Undo Magic

by preethi9893



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preethi9893/pseuds/preethi9893





	Undo Magic

She finished signing the copies of her latest book. She could not stop smiling, yet she was tired to her bones. She wanted to sleep and unwind the things that happened in her life.

The last of the ardent fans left for the day. They gushed how everything fell in their own places and how all was well. They believed in hopes and happiness now, for their heroes had finally conquered the villain.

They also sighed how all of it was too good to be true. She nodded sardonically, mimicking their sadness. Of course, she would never confess. That was some thing she had promised.

To never disclose.

She peeked at her watch that pointed to her that she was late for her meeting with the minister. She excused profusely to the organisers that she had to leave. She commented about how it went well and how they could do the same at Ohio. She asked them to speak with her manager and went to her suite.

She took an handful of Floo powder and murmured, "Ministry of Magic, London" and the suite suddenly was light up with green flames. She found herself in one of the many fireplaces in the ministry and proceeded towards the Minister's office. 

Some of the ministry's aurors and Unspeakables smirked at her appearance. Many couldn't identify her. She was grateful for this indiscretion.

Whatever she wrote, became a scandal. Her Quill never stopped noting things down, and she never missed the small things. After all, the devil is in the details. And they never understood that. 

After the battle, everything was revamped. From newspapers to education, shipping to pets, everyone was wary. They wanted hope, normalcy. No scandals.

And she wrote the juicy details of the war heroes, traitors, giants and goblins, magical creatures, house-elves and death eaters, werewolves and vampires and how the war had changed everything for everyone. 

One particular day, when she had seen the Golden trio leave the opera in Muggle London, she gasped at this juicy bit and wrote her best article. The following day she was summoned to the Minister's office and her magical rights were confiscated. Her Quill lost its power and she was sacked. She can go and live anywhere in the world. No magic, of course. She has to report every fortnight about her new life, which will later be made easier if she behaved.

The Golden trio, although sorry, were content about this. "Leave us in peace!" The Muggle girl had shouted when she had left the office.

She had no job. No money. Suddenly an idea struck her.

She can write stories! Of course she can! No one can know. Ever. Muggles would love to think magic existed. And although they may love to read about this, they need not know. She can create new details!

As she wrote under a false name, people around the world were curious about her. Her words, style... People wanted to know more about the magical world and her. She had people stalking her and her phone had never stopped ringing.

Like now, she thought, when curious onlookers stopped to know about the sounds of notifications from her phone. She was answering another fanatic as to why the Potters could not survive by a thousandth loophole if she can introduce.

The minister was waiting for her.

"Ah, yes. How are you, my lady? All fine I hope!"

She smiled at his gesture and remembered how he had dismissed her the first time. 

"Why yes, minister, I'm fine. Oh I could see that the war heroes are here too..."

Her phone had interrupted her at least five times before she could finish one sentence. She put her feet down and switched her phone off, speaking her mind.

"I'm so sorry, minister. You see my book was released recently and there has been rave reviews about how I've written a perfect series of the magical world. And here I thought muggles would find it fascinating, they actually created a nine-three-quarters platform at King's Cross and there are cruises to visit all the places which I had mentioned in the books! I'm being flocked by journalists and bloggers, who want to know everything about me..."

"Skeeter, perhaps we were too harsh with you. You may join the prophet again, if you may."

She stopped short. She blinked nervously about what the minister had offered her. Oh. Back to the wizarding world...

Endless possibilities.

And yet, she felt like abandoning her truer self in the Muggle world. She wasn't Skeeter, not anymore.

She made up her mind, and spoke with conviction.

"Minister, my name is J.K.Rowling. You can understand what the name is worth, by just looking at Granger's face. I know I have made some mistakes, and I have corrected them, after some harsh punishments. I have built a new life of hope, respect and happiness in the Muggle world and I'm happy to stay there. Actually I wanted to tell you that, I am quite busy writing the screenplay for my book's adaption into a movie. I won't be able to make it to the next meeting. I'm not doing anything that will damper the higher spirits of the wizarding world. Please, leave me in peace!"


End file.
